Baby Blue Eyes
by Itslexxi
Summary: Liv's husband is abusive, she turns to El for help. Elliot and Kathy are divorced. No Eli in this. Idea from the chorus of Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket to the Moon. EOness eventually. Read and Review! First story ever! Thanks. -Itslexxi
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Blue Eyes**

**

* * *

**It was 10:17 when Olivia was driving home from work, she thought about the long day she had had, She thought for a while and then hoped that when she got home everything would be calm and she could relax for a little while, but as she pulled into the drive way she saw that the lights were still on.

Olivia sighed. The lights being on meant her husband had stayed awake to remind her about how late she was. She turned off the engine and sat in the car for a few minute's and then decided to go in. She braced her self for the long lecture she had waiting for her on the other side of the door. She opened the door praying that her husband- Michael had fallen asleep watching tv, but her prayers werent answerd.

"Where have you been?" Boomed Michael as Olivia walked through the door.

"Shhhh! Dont yell, You'll wake Matthew." Olivia said refering to her 2 year old son.

"Dont tell me what I can and cannot do!" "It is almost 10:30 and you are just now getting home!"

"You know I can't control my work hours Michael." Olivia said sternly.

Olivia started to walk down the hall to check on her son when her husband yanked her arm and started to yell.

"Dont walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"Ouuuch!" Olivia yelped as he gripped on to her arm. "You're hurting me!"

"Yeah well you're work is hurting this family!"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and he reacted by slapping her across the face, Olivia's hand automatically put her hand on the cheek he had slapped.

She looked at him, terrified and with tears in her eyes. She couldnt believe her own husband, the man she had loved would hit her.  
She walked down the hallway and into her sons bedroom, she packed a bag with some pajama's, clothes for a few days and some diapers and other infant necessities. She than quickly went and got some things of her own and went back to get Matthew. She bundled the sleeping boy up in her arms and walked towards the front door with their belongings.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Out" Is all she replied before slamming the front door closed.

She was infact going out but she was going out to her partner, her best friend Elliot's apartment.

It was 11:13 when she pulled up to her partners apartment. She felt bad about not calling first but she had left her cell phone in her room before she left her house and she knew her he would'nt mind.

She pulled up to El's place but sat in the car for a few momments. She applied some make up to cover her already forming bruise from where Michael had hit her and then got out.

She buzzed his apartment and waited to be let it.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! ... Bzzzzzz!

"Yeaaahh" Elliot said tiredly.

"El, it's me"

Elliot automatically recocnized her voice and buzzed her in.

Within a minute she was at his door. He opened it before she could even knock. He looked at her, he could tell that she had been crying even though she had tried really hard to hide it. He let her in and the sat down on his couch. His apartment was relativly quiet because Kathy had the kids this week so it was just him.

"Liv.." Elliot broke the silence. You could go put Matthew down in the guest bed if you'd like. And then we could talk?"

"Thanks El, that'd be great." She walked down the hallway, into the bedroom and layed her sleepy son down on the bed and kissed his little forehead.

She made her way back to the living room and saw Elliot sitting on the couch waiting for her. She knew what he was going to ask, she just didnt want him to ask it.

"Liv..."

She didnt answer, she just sat there on the couch still shocked at what had happened earlier.

"Liv." He said again, but this time he got up and sat on the couch next to her.

She looked up at him and tried to give a small smile. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there for a few momments.

They finally broke apart, but still remained somewhat close.

"Ready to talk?"

She took one glance into those baby blue eyes and gave in.

"Alright."

"Olivia..what happened tonight?"

"Its a long story... Well not really. I came home late, as usual and he was up, waiting for me to get home. I walked in the door and he asked me where I had been, I told him Cragen made us work late again. He got angry. I wasnt about to get into a yelling match so I went to go and check on Matthew, but as I was walking away he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and he..he uh, he hit me.." She finished with tears forming in her eyes. "I..I never thought that he would ever hit me, I knew I should have just listened to him, I shouldnt have walked away!" She said as her tears finally fell from her eyes.

"Olivia, sweetie, this was not your fault." You tell the same things to women everyday, Dont you even think about blaming yourself." He said as he wiped her tears away.

"I know, I know."

She knew that since he had wiped her tears her makeup washed away as well. She sort of flinched when he wiped over her bruise.

She sniffled and he sensed that she was upset with herself so the only thing he could think of to do was to hug her. They stayed like that for a while. Just holding each other. She finally realized how long it had been and pulled away. He looked at her and felt her getting uncomfortable.

"Liv, you should rest, go take my bed, I'll sleep out here."

"No, Elliot, its enough that I came without calling and kept you up with all my problems, I am not kicking you out of your own bed too."

"Well I will not let you sleep on this couch, its as hard as the ground."

"I'll go in the guest bedroom with Matthew, I really just want to be with him"

"Alright, sounds good"

They walked down the hall and said there goodnights. Elliot fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But Olivia, Olivia thought. She thought about Michael, Matthew, about how he slapped her, she thought about Elliot, and how she was so thankful she had him in her life. She eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Blue Eyes Chapter 2. In this story Eli doesnt exsist. My sister said the twins should be 8, so I guess thats how old they are and Kathleen is 14. Maureen hasnt come up yet so I'm not sure how old I will make her yet. **

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast and the sounds of clanking pots and pans. She looked to the left side of the bed and found that Matthew wasn't there anymore.

As she walked through the hallway she saw Matthew and Elliot attempting to make pancakes in the kitchen. There was pancake mix all over the kitchen counters and floor. She just laughed at how cute they were and thought to herself how Michael never, ever made breakfast with their son, let alone do anything with him at all actually.

"Mommmmyy!" Matthew yelled in excitement. "Me and Ewiott made pancakes!"

"You did? Yummy! I can't wait to try them!" Olivia responded

"Morning sunshine" Said Elliot as he flipped a pancake.

"Oh El, you didn't have to make breakfast"

"Liv, it's fine. Really." He said reassuringly "How are you holding up?" He can now see the dark purple bruise that formed on her cheek bone and felt an ache in his heart, it hurt him knowing that Olivia, his partner of 11 years and best friend was in this situation.

"I'm hanging in there" She gave a faint smile. "I'm gonna go back to the house and talk to Michael after breakfast, do you think you could watch Matthew for a bit? If your not up for it its fine, I'd completely understa-"

"Of course I could watch him, whatever you need I'm here"

"Thanks for everything El."

They ate their breakfast and showered up. Elliot said he and Matthew were going to go to the park and play while Olivia went back to the house. When they were all dressed and ready they went their different ways.

Olivia pulled into the drive way but nobody was home. She got out of the car and walked into the house. Everything looked normal to her, lights where off, house was tidy.  
but where was Michael she thought. She walked across the living room and into the kitchen where she found a note sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Olivia, I can't take it any longer. You being gone all the time, hearing Matthew whine about mommy not being home, and who knows if Matthew is even mine I mean you spend so much time with that partner of yours! One can only be to curious about your relationship with him. I want you to know that I've left New York and moved to Oregon, I have also changed my number so you cannot contact me in any way. You can have everything including Matthew. I'd also like to tell you that I have found someone else, someone who will always be here for me and wont go off and cheat like you did. Anyways have a good rest of your life.  
-Michael

She was astonished by what she just found. She couldn't believe Michael thought she had cheated, I mean they had had some rough times but she was _always_ faithfull to him.  
All of this had happend so quickly.

She felt so bad for her son, his own father thought he was another mans child. And to just leave the way he did. All the way across the country!

Meanwhile across town Elliot and Matthew were enjoying the sunny day down at Central Park.

"Higher! Higher!" Giggled Matthew who was have the time of his life on the swings at the park

"Hahaha, Alright little man" Elliot chuckled to himself.

Five minutes later they were playing on the monkey bars. Matthew smiled as Elliot held him high enough to grab onto the bars. Next they were playing tag in the grassy area, of course Elliot was running slow, so Matthew felt as if he was runnning really fast. As Matthew was running he tripped on the curb and fell down. He immideatly started to cry and and Elliot rushed over to him and examined the little boys knee.

"Looks like you've got your self a boo-boo"

Matthew sniffled and nodded. Elliot knew what would cheer him up though.

"Hey, how about some ice cream?" Said Elliot with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeaaaaah! Ice cream yummy!" Said Matthew suddenly forgetting about his scraped knee.

"Then off we go."

They were about 3 blocks from Elliot's favorite ice cream parlor when Olivia called.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey, what are you two boys up to?"

"About to go and get some ice cream, are you done over at your place? If you are we are going to be at the little parlor over on 1st and 81st."

"Sounds great, I'll meet you there." She hung up the phone, grabbed some things from her house and put the letter from Michael in her purse and headed out to the car. She got in and drove to the ice cream shop.

She met Elliot and Matthew in the front of the building and they all walked in together.

"How was the park Matthew?" She asked excitedly

"I gots a boo-boo"

"Owiee" Liv said as he showed her his knee. "That looks like it must hurt."

"Yeah. But ice ceam make it better."

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Asked Liv

"I have to go pick up the twins, Kathleen is staying at a friends house this weekend so she won't be at my place."

"How was it over at your house Liv?" Elliot said

"Boy have I got some things to tell you"

"You wanna talk back at the house?"

"Sure. I think Matthew needs a nap, he is looking kind of tire. We can talk then"

"Sounds great."

They finished their ice cream and got into Olivia's car.

* * *

**Sorry for this one being kind of short. I couldnt think of how I should make Olivia show Elliot the note, or how he would react to it. Review! :)**

**-Itslexxi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Blue Eyes Chapter 3**

* * *

They pulled up to Elliot's apartment at a quarter to 3 and walked inside. Olivia tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and then took Matthew to the bedroom. She changed him out of his play clothes and into something more comfortable and layed him down. She walked back out to the living room where Elliot was, and sat down next to him on the sofa. They just sat there quiet for a few momments when Olivia took out the note she had found earlier on the kitchen table.

"He left me this." She said solemnly. She handed him the letter and he read it to himself.

He looked up at her, he could sense how embarrased she felt about her husband's accusations.

"He went to Oregon. I..I can't believe he just left..With out even thinking about Matthew. Wha what am I going to do? I can't afford the house payment all by myself and the daycare checks, and all the living expenses. I don't know wha-"

"Move in with me." Elliot said without realizing how it sounded. "Uhh, as a friend of course" He quickly added *For now* He thought to himself. He couldn't find a way to tell her that he never thought Michael was right for her and how much he loved her, much more than a friend kind of love. "And you could sell your house and use the money for daycare and other stuff, and of course I will help you. Your my partner, I'll help you no matter what."

"El, are you sure? I mean, that sounds like a great idea but what would Kathy say about this?"

"It doesn't matter what Kathy says or thinks about this. She isn't my wife anymore, she's just the mother of my kids."

"Thats anotther thing. What would kids say about a-"

"Liv, the kids love you, well Kathleen is still a little iffy about you but hey, she'll grow out of it. And hell, Dickie has a crush on you."

She laughed. Everything he had just said was true, What Kathy said didn't matter and Dickie did have an adorable little crush on her.

"Alright, but I don't want to be a burden, If you change your mind tell me and I will completely understand."

"Deal. But that won't ever happen, you can stay for as long as you need. Hey, we still got time before I have to go get the twins, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. You pick though, I picked last time"

"Yeah, and you made me watch that awfull movie..what was that again?"

"It was not awful, and its called 13 going on 30, It was a cute movie"

"Exactly..Cute. This time we are watching a good movie." He said as he put in Iron Man.

They sat together on the couch and settled down underneath a blanket, Olivia leaning on Elliot and Elliot not minding one bit. He could smell her coconut shampoo and he thought it smelled amazing. He thought about how Michael should have appreciated having Olivia in his life. Any man who had the honor of being married to such a wonderfull woman would be the luckiest man on earth. He hated knowing that what Michael did hurt Olivia. But now Olivia was cuddled up against him and he couldnt be happier with that.

"Hey I'm going to go check on Matthew." Olivia said as the movie ended.

She walked down the hallway and the sound of the bedroom door opening awoke the sleeping toddler.

"Hey little guy, did you have a good nap?" Matthew nodded.

They walked back into the living room right as Elliot noticed it was about time to go and get the twins.

"Liv, I have to go and get Dickie and Lizzie. You and Matthew want to come?"

"Matthew, do you want to go and get Elliot's kids or stay here?" She asked

"Go wiff Ewiott."

"Alright, looks like were coming with!"

* * *

They were just entering the neighborhood so Elliot texted Kathy to have the kids ready when he pulled up to the house.

When they drove around the block they saw the twins and Kathy on the front porch waiting. Both kids had their backpacks by their sides, Dickies being Superman and Lizzie's being Hello Kitty. They pulled into the driveway they saw a very unhappy looking Kathy.

"Liviaaa!" Lizzie sqealed with delightment with the sight of her fathers close friend.

"LIZZIE! INSIDE VOICES!" Screeched Kathy.

"But Momma, were outside"

"Yeaaaahh" Said Dickie

"Don't be a smart alec Elizabeth. Or you'll be grounded for a week." Kathy said sternly.

Elliot got out of the Sedan and made his way up to his ex-wife.

"Hey kids!"

"Daaaaaddy!" They said in unison

"Ready to go?"

"Yepp!"

Elliot turned to Kathy

"What is _**she**_ doing with you?" Kathy said looking quite annoyed that Olivia was going to be around her children.

"Olivia will be staying with me for a while." Elliot replied calmly.

"Well, I don't want her acting like a mother to MY children"

"Kathy, would it really kill you to be nice to her? What has she ever done to you?"

"Besides stealing my husband, children, and having the life I should have! Elliot, she made me feel like the other woman! She saw you more that I ever did!  
And now that we get a divorce she all of the sudden moves in with you? I mean for crying out loud it obvious that you were cheating on me with her!"

Elliot just shook his head. "Kathy, how many times do I have to tell you that there was never anything between me and Olivia? And you can't blame her for seeing me more than you did but that wasn't my fault either."

Kathy was speechlesss.

"Kids, say goodbye to your mother."

The twins said their goodbyes and skipped off to the car. Inside they said hi to Olivia and Matthew.

"I'll pick Kathleen up from her friends house tomorrow and she can stay with me. Call me when you want the kids back."

And with that, Elliot headed back to the car.

"Hey Liv, you want to take the kids out for dinner? It's getting kind of late."

"That sounds great, where are we going?

"Hey kids, where do you guys want to go for dinner?"

"PAPA'S PIZZA!"

"YEAHH!"

"Haha, alright, Hey El, how about we go to Papa's Pizza. Sounds like the kids really want to go there."

"Sounds good."

* * *

They ate their pizza and let the kids play for a while and then went back to Elliots place. -

"Is Livvy spending the night? Lizzie said as the kids were getting ready for bed.

"Yes Lizzie, Livvy is staying for a while. Is that okay with you?

"Yay! Yeah, its okay!"

"Good, Okay, go brush you teeth now sweetie."

Elliot walked back to the living room and started to make a bed on the sofa when Olivia walked in.

"I'm gonna sleep out here, the twins can have the guest bed and you and Matthew can have my room."

"El, you said yourself that this couch is hard as a rock. You don't have to give up your room."

"Yeah, but where would you and Matthew sleep?"

"Oh, uhm..I didn't think about that."

There was a long pause before someone spoke up again.

"El, we could both sleep in the bed. I..I mean we're both mature adults and I think we can handle it."

"Uhm, yeah okay. We'll share the bed."

"And, and Matthew can sleep in between us. He's small and doesnt take up that much room, and I don't want him to fall of the bed."

"Sounds like a plan."

They were making the bed when the twins yelled at them for not saying goodnight or tucking them in so they did that really quick and Elliot read them a bedtime story while Olivia went to go and put some pajama's on.

When Elliot was done reading "Oh the Places You'll Go, by Dr. Suess" He walked back to the bedroom and walked in, not knowing that Olivia was still changing. He tried to quickly shut the door without Olivia noticing him but he wasn't fast enough.

"Elliot.." He heard from inside the room.

"Liv, I'm sorry, I..I didn't know you were still changing." Although he didn'd mind what he saw at all.

"Yeaaahh, right." Olivia chuckled. "It's alright, I'm done now. You can come in."

He opened the door to see Olivia in one of his old NYPD t-shirts and some black yoga pants.

"Nice shirt."

"Isn't it?"

She layed Matt down in the middle of the bed and crawled in next to him, shortly after Elliot climbed in to the other side of the bed. He was still thinking of the sight he saw a while ago.

"How much did you see?" Asked Olivia refferring to the incident earlier.

"Enough" Elliot smirked.

"Ohh..Uhmm, this is a little embarrassing."

"Liv, trust me, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Night El."

"Night Liv"

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! :) Writing this is so much fun!**

**-Itslexxi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Blue Eyes. Chapter 4. Thank you so much for reviews! :] **

* * *

Olivia woke up at around 8:30 that morning, for a second she forgot where she was. That was until she felt the strong arms around her slim torso. There was only one person in the world with arms like that-Elliot Stabler. She layed there for a while thinking about how much she would enjoy waking up like this everyday, snuggled and comfortable. She then wondered where Matthew was, but then she heard laughter coming from tthe living room. Olivia layed in bed for about 5 more minutes when she felt Elliot being to wake up.

"Morning El."

"Morning, How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

They walked into the living room to see the kids laughing at some cartoon on tv. Elliot walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Hey, I have to go get Kathleen from her friend Allie's house at noon, I could take the kids with me and give you a break if you want?"

"That would be nice El." After all that had happend with Michael in the past few days she really did need one.

It was about 11:30 by the time everyone had eaten, showered and gotten dressed. Elliot and the kids had just left to go get Kathleen and Olivia had the house to herself. She made some tea, started the bathtub and filled it with bubbles. Boy did she need to relax. She lit some candles and put the radio on a calm station.  
She was like that for about 20 minutes and decided to get out before she got all wrinkled. She slipped into some jeans, a simple purple scoop neck and her favorite black vest. She went to the bathroom to re-apply her make up and fix her hair. She sat down on the couch and flipped on the tv to the channel 8 news. Nothing was really catching her attention until a story about a serial rapist in Oregon. She sat up and looked at the screen more closely because they were showing facts about what the suspect looks like.

"Caucasian, medium height, medium build, dark brown hair, brown eyes, was wearing a dark grey hoodie, last spotted Saturday around 9 pm."

"It sounds like Michael, but then a lot of men are like that so I'm probably just paranoid." She thought

She turned her attention back to the screen.

"THIS JUST IN, A sketch of the Oregon serial rapist"

And there it was, popped up on the screen. A sketch of a man that looked EXACTLY like Michael. Olivia gasped, astonished by the picture on the screen. But right then in walked the kids, followed by Elliot. Olivia quickly flipped the televison off, she didn't want her son to see his father on the news and ask a bunch of questions.

* * *

**So sorry for this chapter being short, I've been super busy lately. I will try and make the next one longer! **

**Again, thanks for reviews:] What do you guys think should happen?**


End file.
